


The Best Way to Unwind

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Sometimes, after a long day, there is only one way to unwind.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Best Way to Unwind

No doubt about it, this had been an exhausting two weeks. A string of murdered hookers had the partners pulling multiple double shifts, with only a few hours for sleeping wedged in between. 

Sex had become a fond memory. Even when the spirit was willing, they would jump into bed and promptly fall into an exhausted sleep, the only comfort that they received was being wrapped in each others' arms.

But finally, FINALLY, they had closed the case. They tracked the wacko down, collected enough evidence to convict him five times over and, today had arrested him with no injuries to any parties involved. 

It was a good day.

Now, as Starsky parked the Torino in front of his apartment, Hutch smiled. They were both tired, he knew but he also knew that they were both too wound up for sleep.

But that was alright…he had a plan to relax his partner, a plan for them both to unwind.

They climbed the stairs and Starsky unlocked the door.

"You hungry?" Starsky asked as he closed the door behind him. "You want somethin' to drink? Or you just want to collapse?"

Hutch put his plan in motion.

"I'm not really hungry but if you could make some coffee, that would be great. The one thing I need right now" he commented as he made his way towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head. "is a hot shower."

Starsky watched as Hutch dropped the rest of his clothes and closed the bathroom door.

"Well, OK then." He smiled. "I guess I'll make the coffee."

Normally, their showers were joint ventures but, after this case, he could understand his lover's desire just to get clean.

A short time later, Hutch came into the kitchen, with only a towel around his waist, running another over his hair.

"Feel better?" Starsky asked as he handed off a prepared cup of coffee.

"Oh, yeah." Hutch said as he took the cup then placed a quick kiss on his partner's lips. 

"Well, give me a few minutes to clean up then we can both relax."

They shared another quick kiss then Hutch watched as Starsky moved into the bathroom.

He had a few minutes to get everything ready then…let the games begin.

~*~*~*~*~

Starsky came out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel, drying his hair. He stopped as he spotted Hutch, standing, naked, with his elbow leaning atop the tall dresser, his body still glistening from his shower. As their eyes met, Hutch motioned with two fingers, beckoning Starsky closer. 

Starsky moved to stand in front of his lover, waiting to see what this game was going to be.

Hutch gestured again, this time for the towel, which Starsky wordlessly handed over. Taking it, Hutch spent a few minutes drying the dark curls. He ran his finger through the soft hair then, balling up the wet towel, without looking, tossed it towards the bathroom. 

Still staring into his lover’s eyes, he removed the towel from Starsky’s waist and tossed that one over by the bed, then turned to take something out of the top dresser drawer.

He turned back to face his partner, a pair of standard issue handcuffs dangling from his fingers.

As a smile touched Starsky’s lips, Hutch spoke. “Assume the position.”

Starsky smiled then turned and scrambled onto the bed. Quickly arranging the pillows, he laid on his back, his arms extended over his head, hands grasping the brass headboard. At times like these, he was glad that he'd purchased this new bed.

He knew that, normally, Hutch was concerned more about pleasing his partner. It wasn’t often that he made demands of his own so Starsky was more than willing to give him this opportunity. He waited patiently as Hutch strolled over to the bed.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?”

Starsky smiled even wider. He’d spent the day needling Hutch, picking on him, making him the butt of his jokes. And Hutch had taken it all in good humor. “ _I guess it’s payback time,”_ he thought. 

Hutch placed one cuff around Starsky’s left wrist then, feeding them around the bars on the headboard, closed the other around the right wrist. He stood back to view his ‘prisoner’, then leaned over him.

“Do you know why you’re restrained?” he asked quietly.

“Well…” Starsky began, until a finger was placed on his lips.

“Uh, uh, no words.” Hutch admonished. 

Starsky knew the rules to this game. “No words” meant that Starsky wasn’t allowed to talk, wasn’t allowed to utter any actual words. Moans and groans of pleasure were acceptable. But no words.

He shook his head, wanting to hear his partner’s reasons.

“Well,” Hutch leaned in closer, holding his partner’s gaze. “I don’t want you touching yourself. Now, I could make you promise but I just can’t trust you to keep that promise. You see,” Hutch moved closer, speaking into Starsky ear. “I gonna make you come without ever touching your cock.”

Hutch stood up in time to see the organ in question twitch and begin to firm. “Oh, you like that, don’t you.”

Hutch climbed onto the bed and leaned over his partner, placing a kiss on his forehead, causing Starsky to chuckle. Hutch kissed each closed eye then ran his tongue down the classical nose and around the waiting lips before he pushed in, plundering the eager mouth until his lover broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

Hutch played his tongue over the right cheek. “Mmmm, you shaved,” he murmured, before he licked the outside then inside of the ear. Nipping that spot just behind the ear, he worked his way down his neck and over his jawline, kissing and licking in turn. He placed a kiss on Starsky’s Adam’s Apple then gently sucked on the small protrusion. 

“I wonder if I could mark you there?” Hutch whispered. Starsky shook his head, moaning at the sensation.

“No? You don’t want that?” Starsky shook his head again. “OK,” Hutch smiled. “I’ll let it go…this time.”

He ran his tongue over that spot once more then moved lower, licking at the moisture that had gathered in the small hollow of his lover’s neck. Starsky gasped, causing Hutch to smile again. This was close to torture and they both loved it.

Hutch sat up next to his partner and ran his hand through the dark hair covering his chest, loving how it softly curled around his fingers. He glanced down at Starsky’s untouched cock to see that it was fully erect, begging for attention.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on the right nipple then ran his tongue over that already taut pap. With his hand still moving through the brown curls, he began nibbling on the nipple, nipping and tugging, causing his lover’s body to arch off the bed. He licked across the chest, repeating the same action on its mate. The sound of Starsky’s gasps and moans filled the room.

As Hutch’s wandering hand moved lower, Starsky arched his body, trying to force contact with his cock. 

Hutch laughed. “Uh, uh, uh…none of that,” he chided.

Starsky collapsed back onto the bed, another moan escaping his lips.

Moving down the bed, Hutch nudged his lover’s legs apart as he ran his tongue around and inside the valley of his navel. With one hand still torturing a nipple, his other hand strayed down between his lover’s legs, gently squeezing and caressing his balls. 

“Oh…uh…mmmm….” Starsky’s body arched off the bed again, rattling the cuffs against the headboard. Hutch turned his head as Starsky’s cock, purple-headed and looking almost painful, slapped against his stomach, a trail of precum left in its wake.

Conscious of the line between pleasure and pain, Hutch was certain that his partner was almost at his limit. Hutch moved to lay between the spread legs, and ran his tongue over Starsky’s balls, lapping and sucking on that magic spot behind them then moved lower, flicking his tongue around and in his puckered opening. 

"Ohhh…" Starsky moaned. "..so…so close…oohhhh"

"Remember the rules, lover." With those words, Hutch folded his tongue and plundered that hole, thrusting in and out, sending Starsky over the edge, 

“Uh…uh…yes…HUTCH!” Starsky screamed, his body taut, semen fountaining up his chest, over his head.

Hutch placed a gently kiss on the pucker then crawled up his lover’s body as Starsky gasped for air, bracing himself over his partner, smiling down at him. After a moment, Starsky opened his eyes, a lazy smile crossing his face.

“You are amazing,” he whispered. Glancing down between their bodies, he spied Hutches erection, full and proud. “Bring that baby up here and I’ll take good care of ya.”

Still smiling, Hutch slowly shook his head. At the look of surprise on Starsky’s face, he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you!”

As Hutch sat back, the shocked expression on Starsky’s face turned into a smile. “I don’t know, Hutch. I may be down for the count.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” he said as he reach into the bedside table drawer and grabbed the lube. “I’ll get you back in the game,”

He positioned himself between Starsky’s legs as he spread the lube on his fingers then reached down, sliding two fingers into the already relaxed opening.

"Oh. Mmmm," Starsky moaned as the fingers moved within him.

He worked the fingers in and out, pressing both in until his hand was flush with his lover’s ass. Slowly, he pulled the fingers out, rotating and scissoring, as Starsky cock began showing renewed interest in the game.

Dragging the two fingers out, Hutch now slid three fingers into the center and, once seated, began twisting and moving them in and out.

“Uh…yes…uh…uh…yes…” Starsky’s moans escaping in time with the fingers moving inside him.

“Are those words I here?” Hutch asked.

Starsky chuckled then moaned loudly as Hutch’s fingers grazed across the nub inside his passage.

Hutch grabbed the base of his own cock, hoping to control his release. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he had to get Starsky begging. 

He continued to massage that little nub, bringing his partner to full hardness a second time. Removing his fingers from the passage, Hutch spread the gel over his own cock then placed it at the opening, gently pushing in until he was fully seated.

“Ready for a wild ride?” he asked. He took a calming breath then, as Starsky moaned a response, he began moving, pulling out and thrusting back. He grabbed Starsky’s legs, holding them up for leverage and began pounding into his lover, losing control, causing the whole bed to rock, the headboard banging into the wall.

Suddenly Starsky stiffened as he reached his second climax, his body clenching Hutch’s cock, triggering his completion. Hutch screamed then collapsed onto his partner, both men gasping for breath.

Moments passed before Starsky groaned. “You conscious, babe?”

“Mmmm…” came the response.

“Oh, good. For a moment there, I thought you were dead.”

“Mmmm…”

It was a few minutes later that Starsky added “My arms are starting’ to go numb here.”

Hutch slowly snaked his one hand under the pillows and, pulling out the key, inched his way up Starsky’s arm to place the key in the first lock and turned it.

Starsky slowly removed the cuffs from his hands then managed to drop them and the key on the bedside table as he ran his hand over his head.

“Ah, man…I got spunk in my hair!”

Hutch chuckled against his lover’s chest. “On the wall, too.” he muttered.

Starsky twisted to look at the wall behind him, seeing the evidence of his completion. “That’ll wash off, won’t it?”

“Uh huh.” came the response.

A few more minutes passed, the sounds of breathing returning to normal.

“You really did me good, babe.” Starsky said, running his hand over the blond head on his chest. “I don’t think I’ll walk for a week.”

“you ‘k?” Hutch asked, mumbling from his position still sprawled across his partner’s chest.

“I’m better than ok, babe.” Starsky smiled. “You?”

“I can’t move.”

Starsky chuckled. “If you don’t move, we’re gonna get stuck t’gether.”

Hutch groaned as he slowly rolled onto his back “Damn, that was good!”

Starsky laughed. “We should shower…clean up this mess.”

“I couldn’t move if my life depended on it.”

“Maybe in a few minutes…” Starsky rolled over and snuggled against his lover.

“Mmmm, yeah…maybe…”

Within minutes both men were asleep.

The shower, and the rest of the world, would wait until later.


End file.
